1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to steps and stools. More particularly, it relates to a step-stool which enables a child to have access to a bathroom or kitchen counter or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bathroom and kitchen cabinets and vanities are built such that their counters and working surfaces are too high for small children to reach or play on. Presently available portable steps or platforms are dangerous, limited to special uses or too large for children to manipulate. For example, Kummerlin U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,206 describes a simple 3-step ladder with two legs connected with each other swingably around an axis in the region of an upper end of the legs. Hansen U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,227 has to do with a platform with an attachable handrail assembly for use with a recreation vehicle. Frazier et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,282 involves a portable 3-step collapsible stair having two inverted U-shaped cross members pivotally connected to one another. Tremblay U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,631 involves a foldable ladder designed to rest against a kitchen counter made of a rectangular main frame, spaced parallel rods interconnecting the two long side legs of the ladder and step panels each pivotally mounted at its front corners to one rod for pivotal action within the ladder frame. Nimz U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,199 discloses a device for helping a handicapped person move up and down a flight of stairs that includes upper and lower platforms and a handle to help stabilize the person using the device and also move it from step to step of the flight of stairs.